Vive le Quidditch!
by Loufoca
Summary: Série de OS écrits pour la communauté Dieux du Stade. OS 4: Bal de Noël. La vie de joueur pro n'est pas aussi belle que l'avait imaginé Olivier Dubois. Surtout quand Noël est là et qu'à Poudlard il y a un bal auquel il ne participe pas.
1. L'amour rend con L'alcool c'est pire!

**Salut à tous !**

**J'ai créé cette nouvelle histoire qui est en fait un recueil de one-shot et drabbles, répondant au Championnat sur la communauté Dieux du Stade, créée par OwlieWood (lien dans mon profil).**

**J'ai mis l'histoire général en rating T, on verra bien si ça change.**

**Titre: L'alcool rend con. L'amour c'est pire !  
Entraineur: Loufoca  
Equipe/Joueurs: Gryffondor / James Potter  
Catégorie: Championnat. Set "retour", 14e but: "3e mi-temps"  
Rating: G  
Note de l'auteur: Voici donc mon premier one-shot pour le championnat. Je l'ai écrit en une soirée pratiquement, mais il m'a fallu bcp de temps pour le taper lol. Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur James ;) Bonne lecture!**

**Donnez-moi votre avis : reviewez !**

* * *

**L'alcool rend con. L'amour c'est pire !**

Ohlalala…

Ma tête est une vraie enclume, une bombe à retardement. Je viens de me réveiller et c'est le grand feu d'artifice entre mes oreilles.

Ouille… Merlin je n'ai pas mérité ça !

En fait… Bon, je l'ai peut-être un peu mérité. Ce mal de tête ne peut qu'être le résultat d'une cuite phénoménale. Mais le problème est que je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique…

Sirius, Remus et Peter sont déjà descendus, sûrement pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils auraient pu m'attendre quand même ! Et le soutien entre Maraudeurs alors ? Bon en même temps, il est 11h30, je peux comprendre qu'ils avaient faim.

Ouille…

Saleté de mal de tête ! Et en plus je commence à avoir de vagues nausées. Mon estomac doit encore digérer les litres d'alcool que j'ai sans nul doute dû ingurgiter hier. Pour couronner le tout, mes yeux sont extrêmement douloureux, comme si je n'avais pas porté mes lunettes pendant des mois.

Complètement mal en point, j'entreprends quand même de descendre dans la Salle Commune, qui se trouve être inhabituellement vide.

Burp !

Je m'affale dans un fauteuil. Pas envie de me taper tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je vais les attendre ici. D'ailleurs quelqu'un arrive : j'entends le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulisser.

Pas de bol…

Au lieu de mes potes, c'est Lily Evans qui entre et me repère immédiatement. Je la vois froncer les sourcils de réprobation, comme toujours. Comme je la connais par cœur, je me doute qu'elle va se lancer dans un long sermon contre l'alcool et ses méfaits, soi-disant que ça vous fait faire n'importe quoi.

J'espère que je n'ai pas dit ou fait trop de conneries hier, sinon ça va doublement barder pour moi. Et dire que j'aime cette fille à la folie ! Si seulement elle pouvait s'en rendre compte… Je le lui ai déjà dit. Des centaines de fois. Mais elle ne m'a jamais cru, prétextant que je suis un prédateur voulant l'ajouter à ma liste de conquêtes.

Ouille…

Je ne suis pas un collectionneur, toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti par le passé n'étaient destinées qu'à oublier que Lily ne m'aimait pas. Je dois être fou, ou alors masochiste. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a qu'une seule femme que j'ai aimée plus qu'elle : ma défunte mère. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à Lily, je ne lui ai jamais dit combien j'étais seul depuis sa mort. En fait, voir Lily sourire est l'une des choses qui me permet de tenir, de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne en pitié.

Ouille… Grrrr… Cuite + mauvais souvenirs un James de très mauvais humeur !

De toute façon, pourquoi irais-je lui parler d'une chose aussi personnelle ? Nos échanges se limitent à des salutations froides le matin, à des compliments de ma part et à des engueulades de la sienne. Il n'y a que dans ma tête que je suis proche de ma belle préfète en chef. Quoique cette année, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle vient plus souvent vers moi, comme ce matin apparemment.

- « James » dit-elle doucement.

Grâce au ciel, elle a compris que parler trop fort risquait de me faire éclater le cerveau.

- « Coa ? »

En plus de ça, même à 11h30 je ne suis pas du matin.

- « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Mal. »

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu les litres de Whisky Pur Feu que tu as absorbés hier… En plus de ça, je parie que tu n'as aucun souvenir de la soirée, je me trompe ? »

- « Euh… »

- « Je m'en doutais… » dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur « Sacrée troisième mi-temps ! »

Roh la barbe ! Oui, je me suis saoulé au point de ne plus me rappeler de quoi que ce soit, mais en même temps, nous venions de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch pour la quatrième année consécutive ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

Surtout que le match contre Serdaigle n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Leur défense était si soudée que nous avions eu un mal fou à marquer des buts. Aucune feinte, aucune approche ne fonctionnait, c'était désespérant ! D'autant plus que nous avions du retard sur Serpentard dans le classement des points, alors nous devions impérativement avoir cinq buts d'avance avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Bref, c'était très mal parti ! Après une demi heure d'efforts vains, j'ai décidé de demander un temps mort. Les deux autres poursuiveurs, Edith Klum et Marc Montaigu, étaient découragés. Adrian, l'attrapeur, rongeait son frein parce qu'il avait déjà aperçu le Vif d'Or trois fois et Melanie, la gardienne, secouait ses gants d'impatience. Quant aux batteurs, ils trépignaient, voulant retourner sur le terrain pour en découdre avec ces Serdaigle si bien organisés.

Alors, je les avais tous regardé, et j'avais compris que c'était LE moment. Pendant toute l'année, je les avais entraînés à réaliser une tactique que jusque là nous n'avions pas eu besoin d'utiliser. Ce match était le moment ou jamais de l'essayer. Quand je leur avais fait part de mon idée, ils s'étaient d'abord tous concertés du regard, vaguement inquiets, mais en bon capitaine j'avais su faire taire leurs peurs et c'était le coeur plein de courage que nous étions remontés sur nos balais. Ce que nous devions réaliser alors était extrêmement dangereux et très complexe : c'était ma botte secrète, une tactique que j'avais mise au point au cours de l'été précédent. Je l'avais appelée « le grand chambardement ».

Tout commençait par une défense en double batte, une technique au cours de laquelle les deux batteurs tapaient sur le même Cognard pour l'envoyer vers l'équipe adverse. Bien réalisé, ce coup provoquait la dispersion des joueurs de l'autre équipe, qui était irrémédiablement suivie d'un instant de flottement pouvant être mis à profit pour percer leur défense. Avec une équipe aussi groupée que Serdaigle, cela avait fonctionné à la perfection. C'est à ce moment que nous, les poursuiveurs, étions entrés en jeu. Nous avions suivi le Cognard à quelques mètres à peine de distance, en profitant de son effet dévastateur pour dépasser les poursuiveurs adverses. Mais il restait à passer la ligne des batteurs, John Ford et Steve Knox, tous deux redoutables, et à tromper le gardien.

Nous étions donc passés à la deuxième phase de mon plan : comme un seul homme, nous nous étions mis à réaliser des boucles, des descentes vertigineuses et des montées fulgurantes, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, en changeant sans cesse de direction et en nous échangeant le Souaffle de façon si précise et si rapide que le gardien devait sans doute à peine le distinguer. Alors nous avions encore forcé la cadence, allant même – geste extrêmement dangereux – jusqu'à échanger nos balais en plein vol. Les poursuiveurs adverses essayaient bien de nous empêcher de progresser, mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi coordonnés que nous et avaient du retard à cause du Cognard qui les avait dispersés.

Et alors que la totalité de l'équipe de Serdaigle était totalement perdue, nous avions enclenché la troisième phase : les buts en cascade. J'avais marqué le premier dans l'anneau central, aussitôt récupéré par Edith qui avait lancé le second dans l'anneau de droite, repris par Marc, relancé dans le central, repris par moi, envoyé dans le gauche, repris par Edith, de nouveau le gauche, repris par Marc et arrêté par le gardien, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits. Tout ça sans qu'aucun des deux batteurs adverses ne puisse nous arrêter, tant nous bougions vite. Et juste au moment où les Serdaigle se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils venaient d'encaisser cinq buts d'affilée, ils comprirent également que toute la manœuvre n'avait été qu'une gigantesque diversion destinée à détourner l'attention de tout le monde de notre attrapeur, dont les doigts s'étaient refermés dix secondes plus tard sur le Vif d'Or.

C'était le plus beau match de ma vie. Et la victoire était d'autant plus belle que je jouais pour la dernière fois à Poudlard. Alors, forcément, la fête a été à la hauteur.

- « Enfin » reprend Lily « C'est vrai que c'était un beau match. Gryffondor s'en souviendra pendant longtemps »

- « Cool »

J'ai un peu de mal avec le vocabulaire, on dirait.

- « Et à mon avis tu te souviendras longtemps aussi de cette gueule de bois ! » poursuit-elle avec un sourire.

Attends… une minute… avec un sourire ?

Mon air ahuri a, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, le don de la faire éclater de rire.

Ouille ! Ma tête !

- « Pas. Rire. Fort. Mal. Tête »

Magnifique, j'articule comme un babouin avec un vocabulaire d'homme des cavernes. Et après je m'étonne quand elle me repousse !

- « Désolée » fait-elle avec une petite moue contrite.

- « … Rien. »

- « Ca ne t'intéresse pas de connaître tous les petits détails de la soirée ? »

Oh… Ca y est… J'ai compris pourquoi elle paraissait aussi gentille : elle va raconter toutes les choses humiliantes que j'ai pu faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool et s'en servir pour me faire la morale !

- « M'en. Fout. »

- « Au contraire, ça devrait t'intéresser… »

Nous y voilà. Je vais encore entendre que je suis monté sur les tables et que j'ai fait un strip-tease en plein milieu de la salle commune. En même temps, ce n'est pas compliqué, quand je suis bourré, j'ai tendance à virer mes vêtements, alors…

- « Nan. »

- « Si… je t'assure. Bon, je vais passer l'habituel strip-tease où cette fois tu as bien failli nous faire l'intégrale… »

Merlin… Je devais vraiment être loin alors !

- « Manqué. Quelque. Chose. »

- « … Et bien entendu l'éternelle ode à ma beauté de fin de soirée, même si personne n'a réussi à te comprendre tellement ta prononciation était incohérente »

- « Langage. Ivrogne. Compliqué. »

- « Mais en fin de compte, hier soir grâce à toi, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. »

- « Youpie »

Mon ton est tellement désabusé qu'elle a l'air de se vexer.

- « C'est ça, moque-toi ! »

- « Mmmm »

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, c'est extrêmement désagréable. Et en plus, Lily n'a pas l'air contente. Comme si c'était de ma faute en plus ! Quoi, elle a passé une bonne soirée et en plus elle m'en veut ? Mais au fait… Pourquoi a-t-elle apprécié la fête alors, si ce n'était pas pour rire à mes dépends ? J'essaie de reprendre le fil de mes idées, mais c'est un peu compliqué.

- « Pourquoi. Bonne. Soirée ? »

- « En fait… Nous avons discuté. C'était plutôt déroutant, je dois avouer… »

- « Drôle ? Rigolé. De. Moi ? »

- « Non… ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… » répond-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Merde, elle ne se rend pas compte que j'adore quand elle fait ce geste ? Si le mal de tête et toute ma volonté ne me retenaient pas, je l'aurais déjà prise dans mes bras. Bon évidemment, j'aurais récolté une bonne gifle, mais ça en aurait valu le coup !

- « Coa. Alors ? »

Elle semble hésiter.

- « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

- « Nan. Rien. Complètement. A. L'ouest. »

J'ai essayé de secouer la tête, mais c'était une mauvaise idée.

- « Tu m'as parlé de… »

-« Oui ? »

Mais elle se mord de nouveau la lèvre et se contente de répondre :

- « Non… C'est rien, oublie ça. Je voulais juste te dire merci pour cette soirée. »

Elle se lève brusquement et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, dit :

- « Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans cinq petites minutes. »

Je hoche la tête, mais ça non plus ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- « Jt'attends »

Elle quitte la salle commune d'un pas alerte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau s'ouvre de nouveau et laisse cette fois passer Sirius.

- « Ah vieux ! Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ouille !

- « Pas. Crier. Mal. Tête. »

- « Désolé » dit-il avec un grand sourire « Je viens de croiser Evans, vous vous êtes parlés ? »

- « Ouais. Bizarre. »

- « Bizarre comment ? »

Je hausse les épaules :

- « Bizarre. »

- « D'accord… euh… Jamesie ? »

- « Ouais ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier, je suppose ? »

- « Nan. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- « Bon, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il faut que quelqu'un te raconte ce qui s'est passé »

- « Ok. »

- « Tu étais vachement entamé hier. Ta cuite a été à la hauteur du match : exceptionnelle. On a eu droit au karaoké sans musique, à la danse du ventre, au strip-tease pratiquement intégral et à la déclaration enflammée à Evans. Tout ça en une soirée ! »

- « Waw. »

D'habitude, j'étends mes exploits sur plusieurs fêtes… Celle d'hier restera sans doute dans les annales de Poudlard !

- « Par contre, pour la déclaration, tu devrais penser à la faire plus tôt dans la soirée, quand ton cerveau n'est pas encore trop embrumé par l'alcool parce que là… Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Et pourtant je parle le langage saoulard… »

- « Langage. Ivrogne. Différent. »

- « Bref, à la fin de ta prose incompréhensible, tu t'es tout bonnement… endormi ! Alors, Remus et moi t'avons porté jusqu'à ton lit, pendant qu'Evans obligeait les derniers fêtards à aller se coucher. Puis, ta préfète chérie est montée voir comment tu allais. C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es réveillé, que tu as attrapé sa main et que tu as commencé à lui parler. Tiens quand j'y réfléchis, ça avait un côté assez effrayant : tu parlais presque normalement, alors que dix minutes plus tôt tu bégayais comme un pilier de bar ! »

- « J'ai. Dit. Coa ? »

Sirius a l'air hésitant, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.

- « En fait, je n'ai pas tout entendu : on s'est éloignés pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité, mais… Cornedrue, tu lui as… Tu lui as parlé de ta mère. De sa mort, du fait que tu l'aimais beaucoup, tout ça. Tu as dit à Evans que tu l'aimais autant que tu avais aimé sa mère et… enfin voilà… »

Non… Tout mais pas ça ! Je suis trop abasourdi pour répondre… Alors, il avait suffi d'un seul casier de Whisky Pur Feu pour que je déballe toute ma souffrance à celle devant qui je voudrais paraître fort à tout prix ? Lily est donc au courant de tout ? De la maladie magique de ma mère et de sa mort en juillet ? Elle sait que j'ai passé tout l'été à élaborer des tactiques de Quidditch pour oublier ma peine ? Que mes fanfaronnades ne sont qu'un masque ?

J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris.

- « Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite » reprend Sirius « Remus et moi avons préféré partir quand tu as commencé à… »

- « Pleurer. »

Oui. C'est pour cela que mes yeux sont si douloureux ce matin. J'ai chouiné comme un gamin devant Lily ! La honte de ma vie… Je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder en face !

- « Enfin, si ça peut te faire du bien, sache qu'il n'a fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne te prenne dans ses bras »

- « Simple. Pitié. »

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se déplace une nouvelle fois, laissant passer Lily qui tient un bol fumant dans les mains. Je baisse automatiquement la tête, ce qui déclenche de nouvelles douleurs.

Ohlala… C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je bois de l'alcool ! J'en fais la promesse solennelle !

- « Je ne crois pas, James » répond simplement Sirius, en se levant.

Il indique le fauteuil qu'il vient de quitter à Lily :

- « Je te laisse ma place près de l'ivrogne. »

J'ai encore la force d'articuler « Gnagnagna », sans toutefois relever la tête. Patmol s'éloigne en sifflotant – Merlin qu'il est agaçant quand il sifflote – et le silence se fait autour de nous. Lily dédaigne le siège que Sirius lui a laissé, et vient s'asseoir sur le bras de mon fauteuil. La sentir aussi proche de moi me met encore plus mal à l'aise.

- « Tiens » me dit Lily en me tendant le bol.

Je renifle.

- « Beurk. »

- « C'est contre la gueule de bois »

Pour éviter d'avoir à la regarder, je me résous à y tremper les lèvres et à avaler quelques gorgées. L'effet est rapide : je me sens plus réveillé, et mon mal de tête est plus supportable. Je pense même que je suis capable d'aligner deux mots sans pause.

- « Lily… » Je garde toujours la tête baissée, c'est plus facile comme ça « Pour hier soir… Sirius m'a raconté… »

- « Stop ! » m'arrête-t-elle d'un geste autoritaire « Si c'est pour me dire que tu as honte de ce que tu m'as révélé, tu peux arrêter tout de suite ! »

- « Mais… »

Je relève lentement la tête vers elle, à moitié parce que j'ai quand même encore mal aux cheveux et à moitié parce que je redoute de la regarder.

- « Mais quoi ? Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu presque sept ans pour que nous parvenions à avoir une vraie conversation, sans que tu te sentes obligé de fanfaronner ou de me draguer ? »

- « J'ai été pitoyable ! Chialer… »

Son regard furieux me dissuade de continuer.

- « Et alors ? » s'énerve-t-elle « Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments de faiblesse ! C'est parfois nécessaire d'ouvrir les vannes, même pour les petits cons prétentieux comme toi ! »

Je m'emporte à mon tour :

- « Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi, ok ? Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je ne t'aurais jamais raconté tout ça ! J'ai horreur de me dire que tu as pitié de moi maintenant ! »

Ohlala… Le mal de tête reprend de plus belle.

Elle se radoucit soudainement, comme si mon coup de colère l'avait calmée.

- « Pitié ? Il ne s'agit pas du tout de pitié. Si j'ai passé une bonne soirée, c'est parce que notre discussion m'a permis de mieux te connaître, de pouvoir te cerner. Crois-le ou non, c'est difficile d'arriver à savoir qui tu es vraiment. D'habitude, tu te sens obligé d'en faire des tonnes pour épater la galerie. J'avais bien remarqué que cette année tu avais changé, tu me paraissais plus renfermé… plus mûr également. Je voulais savoir la raison de ce changement, mais tu es si difficile à approcher ! »

- « Difficile à approcher ? »

- « A chaque fois que j'essayais d'engager la conversation, tu te réfugiais dans un jeu stupide de drague très lourde. Alors que quand tu croyais que je ne te regardais pas, tu me semblais triste. Je m'inquiétais pour toi… »

En disant cela, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre légèrement.

- « Alors… c'est pour ça que tu m'as remercié tout à l'heure ? Parce que je m'étais confié à toi ? »

De mon épaule, sa main remonte vers ma joue et la caresse tendrement. Je frissonne violemment à ce contact.

- « Hier soir, tu m'as fait la plus belle déclaration que tu ne m'avais jamais faite. Tu m'as dit que lorsque j'étais près de toi, tu oubliais un peu ton chagrin pour ta mère. »

- « Je… »

Mais elle me coupe la parole en déposant sans prévenir un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, puis elle se détourne en rougissant. Je crois que mes poumons ont dû arrêter de fonctionner quelques secondes, et je deviens à mon tour rouge comme une tomate.

- « Je suis touchée que tu m'aimes à ce point » explique-t-elle, ses joues adorablement colorées.

Soudain, le passage secret s'ouvre, laissant passer une horde d'élèves qui fonce vers les dortoirs, cassant notre moment si particulier.

Mais Lily me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux tendrement :

- « Bois » dit-elle en m'indiquant le bol que je tiens toujours en main « Tu as une haleine de Veracrasse »

* * *

**Tout de suite le second One-shot !**

**PS : je suis affreusement désolée pour mes lecteurs de feufeu qui attendent la suite d'Exeter. Malheureusement, l'inspiration ne vient pas.**


	2. Le courage du Vif d'Or

**Voilà le deuxième one-shot !**

**Titre: Le courage du Vif d'Or  
Entraineur: Loufoca  
Equipe/Joueurs: Gryffondor / Colin Crivey  
Catégorie: Championnat. Set "retour", 21e but: "Au cœur de l'action"  
Rating: G  
Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce one-shot vous fera rire ! Je l'ai imaginé en me posant la question suivante : dans un match de Quidditch, qui est véritablement le centre de toutes les attentions, qui est au cœur de l'action ? Réponse : le vif d'Or bien sûr !**

**Enjoy and review !**

* * *

**Le courage du vif d'Or**

Tout le monde croit que, parce qu'il a redoublé une année, Marcus Flint est bête comme ses pieds. En tous cas, c'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire dans la tour Gryffondor. Seulement aujourd'hui je dois donner tort à toutes ces mauvaises langues : le capitaine de Serpentard est peut-être une brèle en cours, il n'en est pas moins brillant pour ce qui est des mauvais coups. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien…

Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air pour l'instant, mais je suis un étudiant de Poudlard. Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites : je ne ressemble pas vraiment à un apprenti sorcier en ce moment. En réalité, c'est exactement là qu'intervient Flint. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais encore Colin Crivey, deuxième année de Gryffondor et président du fan-club de Harry Potter. A présent, je suis enfermé dans une caisse en bois en compagnie de deux Cognards furieux et d'un Souaffle passif. Comme vous devez l'avoir deviné, cette brute de Serpentard m'a transformé en Vif d'Or.

Non, arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

Je m'occupais sagement de mes affaires, en ce matin froid d'avril, pensant au match qui devait avoir lieu l'après-midi même : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les pronostiques allaient bon train : Gryffondor devait impérativement remporter le match en marquant plus de deux cents points pour gagner la coupe, et cela allait être difficile. Comme tous ceux de ma maison, j'étais stressé, mais plus par peur de ne pas pouvoir prendre de belles photos de Harry que par les enjeux sportifs. J'avais donc décidé de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour m'éloigner de toute l'agitation régnant dans la salle commune. Mal m'en a pris, car en chemin je suis tombé sur Flint et sa bande.

Et voilà que je me retrouve ici.

J'entends les cris des supporters, le début du match n'est pas loin. Si j'étais encore capable de transpirer, je vous assure que je suerais à grosses gouttes ! Car Flint ne s'est pas contenté de me transformer en Vif, il m'a également menacé : Potter ne doit pas m'attraper, je dois voler tout droit vers Malefoy pour que Serpentard remporte le match et la coupe, sans quoi il m'en cuira. Enfin il ne l'a pas vraiment dit de la sorte, ça sonnait plutôt comme : « T'as intérêt à nous faire gagner, sinon je t'arrache les os du corps un par un ! » Oui, ce n'est pas une perspective très agréable, effectivement.

Ca y est, la caisse s'ouvre, j'aperçois la tête de Mme Bibine qui a l'air encore plus rouge et avinée vue en grand. Je pense sérieusement qu'elle doit boire du Whisky Pur Feu en cachette. Dans tous les cas, elle libère les Cognards d'un geste adroit et fait de même avec moi, avant de se désintéresser de mon sort pour empoigner le Souaffle. Précautionneusement, je déploie mes petites ailes et me dépêche de m'envoler. Ca aurait l'air suspect si je reste bien au chaud dans ma caisse. Mon gros problème pour l'instant est de disparaître pendant quelques temps, en volant assez vite pour que le public et les joueurs me perdent de vue. Seulement, étant donné que j'ai peur de la vitesse ET de l'altitude, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Non, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de rigoler !

Ouf, ça y est, je pense que j'ai volé assez rapidement vers les buts de Serpentard pour que personne ne me remarque. J'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. J'ai deux solutions : obéir à Flint et trahir ma maison, ou alors me faire attraper par Harry et être étripé par les Serpentard. Charmant.

J'observe un peu le match : Gryffondor mène, Serpentard triche, comme d'habitude. 30 – 0 pour nous. Les Poursuiveuses sont douées, Olivier Dubois aussi : il vient d'arrêter un tir vicieux de Flint. Et où est notre Attrapeur ? Soudain, je ressens comme un choc électrique : les yeux de Harry sont fixés sur moi : il m'a repéré ! Dans deux secondes, il va foncer sur moi. Paniqué, je file le plus rapidement possible vers le côté du terrain. Mais au lieu de me donner la chasse, Harry part dans la direction opposée. Ne m'aurait-il pas vu, finalement ? Pourtant je suis certain qu'il me regardait ! Et puis d'un coup je comprends : il a feinté, voulant détourner l'attention de Malefoy. En effet, il ne peut pas encore m'attraper : Gryffondor n'a pas assez d'avance.

Je serre intérieurement les dents. Mon problème reste entier : qui dois-je favoriser ? Ma maison ou ceux qui vont m'éclater les dents si je ne les aide pas ?

Le match devient de plus en plus violent : les Batteurs de Serpentard essaient d'écraser Harry ou de décapiter Alicia Spinnet, George et Fred Weasley vengent leurs coéquipiers, ce à quoi les Batteurs répondent en envoyant Olivier Dubois au tapis. Les penaltys et les buts s'enchaînent, jusqu'à ce que Gryffondor se retrouve avec les fameux cinquante points d'avance requis pour gagner la coupe. Je vois Harry scruter toutes les directions dans le but de m'apercevoir. Les supporters de Gryffondor retiennent leur souffle, souhaitant tous la même chose : que leur Attrapeur arrive à me trouver.

Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de moi. S'ils savaient dans quelle position je me trouve, mes camarades de maison voudraient que je me précipite vers Harry et que je fasse gagner Gryffondor. C'est ce que tout le monde veut. D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous le souhaitez, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous allez certainement sauter de joie, car Harry m'a aperçu avant même que je n'ai pris de décision. Décidément, ce type est l'Attrapeur le plus doué que j'ai jamais vu. Il se précipite sur moi avec toute la vitesse que peut lui donner son Eclair de Feu. Je me résigne : la victoire ira à Gryffondor. Et moi, au lieu d'en profiter comme les autres je mourrai dans d'atroces souffrances.

Et j'exagère à peine.

Mais c'est compter sans la traîtrise des Serpentard : Malefoy a empoigné le balai de Harry, ce qui me permet de prendre le large et de disparaître. Je m'aperçois trop tard que dans ma fuite je me dirige droit vers Flint, qui a l'air d'écumer de rage. En passant à proximité de lui, j'entends distinctement cette phrase qui glace mes petites ailes dorées :

« Si Gryffondor gagne, tu resteras Vif d'Or toute ta vie, Crivey ! »

T… t… toute… toute ma vie ?

Ok, on ne panique pas. Restons détaché. Après tout ce n'est pas si long que ça une vie. Tout au plus une petite centaine d'années. Peut-être une décennie supplémentaire, mais pas grand-chose. Je suis sûr qu'on ne voit pas passer le temps. La vie d'un Vif d'Or est certainement trépidante en dehors des matchs. Il y a les entraînements, les nettoyages, sans oublier les discussions passionnantes avec les Cognards.

Tenez, vous ne rigolez plus ? Ah, vous avez compris la gravité de la situation ? Non ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez fixement comme ça ? Comment ça Malefoy arrive droit sur moi ?

Oh…

MALEFOY ARRIVE DROIT SUR MOI !

Je prends mes ailes à mon cou et je fends l'air. Quel emmerdeur ce Serpentard ! Voilà que je viens juste de me résoudre à finir ma vie sous la forme d'une balle volante, et lui essaie de réduire toutes mes bonnes résolutions à néant ! Pas question !

Soudain, je remarque que Harry est en train de rattraper Malefoy. La lutte est serrée entre les deux Attrapeurs, et moi j'essaie encore d'accélérer mais je ne parviens pas à les distancer. On dirait que mon avenir se jouera au plus rapide de ces deux-là.

- OUAAAAAAIIIIIIS !

Sans comprendre encore ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve serré dans une main. J'essaie de battre des ailes pour m'échapper, mais en vain. J'ai bel et bien été attrapé. Mais par qui ?

- « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! »

Ca, ça ne m'avance pas du tout ! Les voix sont trop mélangées pour que je puisse les identifier. J'entends quelqu'un qui pleure, d'autres qui hurlent, d'autres qui chantent.

- « Tu les as battus, Harry ! Tu les as battus ! Quand je raconterai ça à Buck »

Et soudain, la paume s'ouvre, la lumière m'envahit et je me rends compte de l'atroce vérité : Gryffondor a gagné, je resterai Vif d'Or pour le restant de mes jours.

Les membres de ma maison acclament Harry. J'aimerais me réjouir de notre victoire, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Maintenant que Harry m'a relâché, je suppose que je dois réintégrer ma caisse. Je volette tristement, en essayant de ne pas regarder mes amis pousser des cris de joie, et de ne pas prêter attention aux « Vive Harry, le maître du Vif d'Or ! ».

Vous trouvez toujours ça drôle ? Non ? Ah… maintenant vous avez pitié de moi… C'est un peu tard, il me semble.

Soudain une main m'empoigne violemment. Merlin c'est certainement un Serpentard qui veut m'achever ! On ne me laissera pas couler des jours paisibles en balle dorée, ils vont m'arracher les ailes !

Mais c'est une voix féminine et calme qui murmure :

« Colin, c'est moi, Hermione. Bien joué, grâce à toi nous avons gagné ! Le sort que Flint a utilisé n'est pas compliqué à lever. Je peux te rendre ta forme, ne t'inquiète pas »

Nous nous éloignons du stade, et Hermione me retransforme bientôt en moi-même.

« Ahhh ça fait du bien ! »

Hermione sourit, les joues barbouillées des couleurs de Gryffondor.

Je peux respirer… enfin…

En définitive, Flint n'a commis qu'une seule erreur en exécutant son plan diabolique : il a oublié qu'un Gryffondor ne trahira jamais sa maison, même s'il doit en payer le prix fort.

A la réflexion, m'ensorceler à proximité de la bibliothèque, lieu où notre rat Hermione passe le plus clair de son temps et était donc très susceptible de tout entendre, n'était pas non plus une brillante idée.

Comme quoi, finalement, Flint est bien bête comme ses pieds.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain one-shot. Quand j'aurai de l'inspiration !**

**Bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !**


	3. Conseils de pro

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ceci est le troisième one-shot écrit sur la communauté Dieux du Stade d'Owlie. Celui-ci a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween et j'étais le Jack-o-Lantern de Twinzie.**

**Titre: Conseils de pro  
Entraîneur: Loufoca (qui n'est plus anonyme lol)  
Joueur/Equipe: Bowman Wright en vedette, les Gryffondor au grand complet en guest stars  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: HP7!!**

**Note de l'auteur adressée à Twinzie: Je dois avouer que j'étais très très à la bourre pour écrire cet OS, enfin le principal est que j'y sois arrivée Je ne connaissais pas du tout Bowman Wright, j'ai dû me documenter un peu sur lui. Et puisque tes autres propositions étaient Charlie et Olivier, j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir en faisant intervenir toute la clique Gryffondor J'espère que ça te plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Conseils de pro**

Le tableau Bowman Wright se considérait comme spécial. Et à plus d'un titre il l'était réellement. Tout d'abord c'était la peinture la mieux cachée de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas rien si on tenait compte du nombre de pièces dissimulées dans ce grand château. Ensuite, il était le personnage le plus irascible jamais représenté par un peintre. Il n'acceptait d'adresser la parole qu'à ceux qui le trouvaient après moultes recherches, et encore seulement si les aventuriers en question étaient à Gryffondor. Et enfin, il recelait de nombreux secrets.

C'était devenu une véritable tradition dans l'équipe Gryffondor. Un capitaine fraîchement promu se devait d'accorder ses premiers jours à la recherche du tableau. Les prédécesseurs avaient coutume de ne pas les aider, afin de tester la valeur du joueur en question. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir ces nouveaux meneurs déambuler après le couvre-feu dans l'espoir de tomber sur la cachette tant convoitée.

Car une fois le tableau de Bowman Wright repéré, pour peu que l'on ait une sens de la diplomatie suffisamment aiguisé, on avait accès à tous les secrets de cet ensorceleur de métaux du quatorzième siècle qui était à l'origine de l'invention du Vif d'Or. Tout bon joueur de Quidditch, ayant bien sûr dévoré le Quidditch à travers les Ages de Kennilworthy Whisp, savait que Bowman Wright avait créé une balle dorée avec des ailes pour remplacer le vivet d'or, une petit oiseau qu'il fallait jusque-là attraper. Cette invention révolutionnaire imitait parfaitement les réactions de l'animal, que son créateur connaissait mieux que personne.

Ainsi donc, chaque nouveau capitaine venait chercher des conseils sur les divers comportements du Vif d'Or auprès de son concepteur. Cela donnait un avantage certain à l'équipe Gryffondor, pour peu que son leader puisse s'entendre avec le tableau.

Cette condition était malheureusement compliquée à remplir. Le vieillard, en plus d'être sénile, était d'une misogynie extrême, et également tatillon sur la politesse et le respect que les élèves devaient avoir envers lui. Cependant, certains joueurs un peu trop farceurs à son goût avaient quand même trouvé grâce à ses yeux, de par leur talent extraordinaire ou leur sens aiguisé de la répartie. Ainsi, lorsque Bowman Wright fit la connaissance de James Potter, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui fournir tous les informations qu'il désirait.

Il était très tard cette nuit-là et Bowman dormait comme un bienheureux lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des voix d'élèves venant dans sa direction.

- Queudver, cesse de faire du bruit, tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Je n'y peux rien si ce passage secret est rempli de toiles d'araignées, Patmol! Je déteste ces créatures!

- Silence, vous tous! J'entends un bruit!

Bowman aperçut une petite tête avec les cheveux en bataille passer derrière une tapisserie et scruter la pièce avec attention.

- Il n'y a personne ici, Lunard, dit-il à quelqu'un qui se tenait visiblement derrière lui.

Il s'extirpa du passage et tint la tapisserie pour que les autres puissent en faire autant. Bientôt, une bande de quatre gamins, qui devaient être en première ou deuxième année, furent dans la pièce. De mémoire de tableau, jamais il n'avait vu d'enfants si jeunes parvenir à le trouver. Peut-être étaient-ils là par hasard?

L'un d'eux, le plus petit, s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils:

- Voici donc le fameux tableau de Bowman Wright!

Celui qui avait les cheveux longs et noirs d'ébène émit un sifflement admiratif:

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on n'ait mis qu'une semaine pour le trouver. Je croyais que ton père t'avait dit que c'était le tableau le plus difficile à découvrir de Poudlard, Cornedrue!

Le dénommé Cornedrue haussa les épaules:

- Mon père n'était pas aussi doué que nous pour vagabonder dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans se faire prendre. Et puis, il n'a appris l'existence de ce tableau qu'en septième année, lorsqu'il est devenu capitaine.

En quelques mots, Bowman avait compris comment cette bande de gamins avait eu vent de son existence. Un capitaine trop bavard! A tous les coups, le père en question était Lewis Prewett, ce capitaine qui avait bien failli vendre le secret aux autres équipes, un jour où il avait un peu trop fêté la victoire de Gryffondor. Sauf que le petit Cornedrue n'était pas enveloppé comme tous ceux de cette famille, ça ne collait pas.

A le regarder de plus près, Bowman lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec Allicante Potter. Oui, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Potter! Mais ça ne lui disait pas comment quatre gamins inexpérimentés avaient pu venir à bout de tous les passages secrets et tous les sortilèges de dissimulation qui le protégeaient du monde extérieur.

- Il est réveillé, signala le quatrième garçon qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole et qui avait un air maladif,

Bowman jugea plus convenable d'arrêter de feindre le sommeil et d'accueillir ses visiteurs comme il se devait:

- Je peux savoir ce que des mouflets fichent ici? Allez, déguerpissez!

Évidemment, la notion d'accueil chez Bowman Wright se limitait à être le plus désagréable possible pour éloigner les inopportuns.

- Il n'est pas poli, l'ancêtre, remarqua le garçon aux cheveux longs.

- Voyons, Patmol, ricana celui qui avait l'air malade, ce tableau a juste pris l'habitude d'être seul. Il ne veut sans doute pas être dérangé.

- Je t'avais dis, James,, que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée! fit le gros garçon.

Cornedrue, ou plutôt James, secoua la tête.

- Nous sommes des Gryffondor, nous avons réussi à trouver sa cachette, maintenant il doit nous écouter!

Le tableau éclata de rire:

- Je ne suis obligé d'écouter personne, gamin! Et je ne conseille que les capitaines de Quidditch, pas les avortons mal éduqués!

James n'eut pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde par sa répartie, et répondit:

- Dans ce cas, vous serez bien content d'apprendre que je suis le futur capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Un bébé comme toi? ricana Bowman. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, tu dois être à peine en première année!

- On est en deuxième, fit celui qui se surnommait Patmol. Et James va devenir le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de l'école!

Là encore, le tableau éclata de rire et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le petit grassouillet renchérit:

- James est le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe, il a marqué vingt fois d'affilée lors du match contre Serpentard, et c'était la première fois qu'il jouait à Poudlard!

Là, Bowman se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de reconsidérer son avis sur le garçonnet.

- Contre Serpentard, dis-tu? C'est toujours ce vicieux de Lucius Malefoy qui est capitaine de cette équipe pourrie?

- Non, répondit Patmol qui semblait dégoûté d'entendre ce nom, Malefoy a quitté l'école, il a terminé ses études. C'est Walden Macnair qui le remplace, et c'est un sacré bon gardien.

Cela, Bowman le savait. Le dernier capitaine qui lui avait rendu visite, Robbie Brown, l'avait abreuvé de détails concernant l'équipe ennemie. Comment le capitaine s'était imposé grâce à l'argent et aux cadeaux que sa famille fournissait à l'équipe. Comment les batteurs étaient absolument nullissimes et comment le gardien parvenait à lui seul à conserver un semblant d'ordre parmi les joueurs. Puis le jeune Brown avait fini ses études et aucun capitaine ne lui avait rendu visite depuis deux ans.

- Qui est capitaine de Gryffondor à l'heure actuelle? demanda-t-il.

- Abby Robins, répondit James.

Le tableau poussa un profond soupir. Encore une fille!

- Cette Minerva McGonagall essaie toujours de remplir son quota de donzelles dans l'équipe! maugréa-t-il, tandis que les quatre garçons éclataient de rire.

- Toujours est-il, repris James après s'être calmé, qu'Abby est déjà en sixième année. Donc dans deux ans je serai capitaine!

Bowman regarda le garçon se pavaner fièrement.

- Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi jeune homme!

- La confiance en soi est la clé de la réussite, l'ancêtre! répondit James. Prépare-toi, tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un très long moment.

En voyant le regard déterminé de cet enfant, Bowman se dit que les prochaines années risquaient d'être fatigantes.

Et effectivement, elles le furent. James Potter devint capitaine comme il l'avait prédit, et il lui rendait visite bien trop régulièrement au goût du vieil homme. Néanmoins, malgré les prises de becs qui finissaient invariablement par arriver, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne perdit pas un seul de ses matchs durant trois ans.

Et James Potter n'expliqua jamais à son attrapeur comment il savait que le Vif d'Or serait moins rapide les jours de grands froids et plus enclins aux virages serrés les soirs de canicule.

Lorsque le jeune homme quitta Poudlard, Bowman Wright n'eut plus de visite pendant plusieurs années. Et pour être tout à fait honnête - bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué même sous la torture - cela lui manquait.

Alors, quand un jeune rouquin d'une quinzaine d'années passa le bout de son nez derrière la grande tapisserie qui masquait le passage secret, Bowman eut presque envie d'être poli. Presque.

- Qui est là? aboya-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa souplement du passage et vint se planter en face de lui, un sourire franc sur le visage:

- Charlie Weasley, Monsieur. Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et on m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir quelques conseils pour moi.

- On? Qui est ce "on"?

- Mon oncle Billius, Monsieur. Juste avant qu'il ne meure de Sinistrose.

Bowman secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que Billius Wealsey pour croire que les Sinistros existaient vraiment et pour en mourir.

- Bien, j'espère que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ton oncle et que tu ne vas pas mourir de frayeur au prochain match contre les Serpentard!

- Non, Monsieur. répondit Charlie avec un sourire tranquille.

Ce petit lui plut immédiatement. D'autant plus qu'il était attrapeur et qu'il s'entraînait dur pour arriver au plus haut niveau. Ce fut une année assez divertissante pour Bowman Wright. Charlie Weasley, sans être aussi envahissant que son prédécesseur, venait souvent lui rendre visite. L'équipe de Gryffondor, qui n'avait plus remporté la Coupe depuis James Potter, comptait sur son prodige de capitaine pour rétablir sa suprématie. Et le miracle eut lieu. Trois ans de suite.

Le tableau s'était habitué à la conversation polie du jeune Weasley. Il était toujours d'un calme olympien, même à la veille d'un match important. Et ses questions étaient toujours pointues et pertinentes, à tel point que Bowman devait aller chercher dans ses plus profondes connaissances pour savoir si le Vif d'Or pouvait effectivement prendre un virage à quarante-trois degrés si l'hygrométrie était supérieure à septante-deux pour cent. Et si parfois les questions agaçaient le vieil homme, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que Charlie Weasley.

Leur seule dispute eut lieu à la fin de la septième année du Gryffondor. Ce jour-là, Bowman était plus qu'irrité: il était littéralement dans une rage folle. Lorsque le jeune homme franchit la tapisserie avec dans les bras l'encombrante Coupe de Quidditch qu'il venait tout juste de remporter pour la troisième année de suite, la colère du tableau ne fit qu'augmenter.

- WEASLEY! tonna-t-il.

L'interpelé perdit son sourire et eut un soupir résigné:

- Vous êtes au courant...

- Et comment que je suis au courant, espèce de dissimulateur! Crois-tu que je ne converse jamais avec les autres tableaux de Poudlard? On ne parle que de ça en ce moment! Le prodigieux Charlie Weasley, pour qui plusieurs clubs professionnels seraient prêts à se damner, part étudier les dragons en Roumanie! Les _dragons_!

- Désolé, fut tout ce que le capitaine trouva à dire.

- DÉSOLÉ! TU ES UN IMBÉCILE, CHARLIE WEASLEY! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, DÉGUERPIS!

Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il parla au jeune homme. L'amertume fut telle que la rentrée suivante, il accueillit le remplaçant de Charlie avec des injures. Celui-ci ne revint pas.

Un an plus tard, cependant, malgré les mises en gardes que le précédent n'avait sans doute pas manqué de faire sur la santé mentale du vieux Wright, un capitaine fraîchement promu traversait le passage et la tapisserie.

- Olivier Dubois, fit-il sans préambule.

Le petit avait un air si déterminé que l'ancêtre ne songea pas tout de suite à le remballer.

- Nouveau capitaine?

- Je l'ai appris il y a deux semaines de McGonagall.

- Ne me parle pas de celle-là!

- Bien, vous préférez que je vous explique ma tactique pour reprendre la Coupe de Quidditch à ces enfoirés de Serpentard?

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas l'assentiment du vieil homme et fit apparaître un tableau blanc sur lequel il entreprit de dessiner des figures extrêmement compliquées tout en commentant chaque action du jeu.

- ... et c'est pour ça que toute notre équipe ne pourra fonctionner que si nous disposons d'un attrapeur qui sache ressentir les mouvements du Vif d'Or plutôt que de bêtement le suivre. J'ai donc besoin de vous.

Partiellement hébété par cette démonstration technique, Bowman Wright eut le pressentiment qu'Olivier Dubois viendrait le voir encore plus souvent que ses aînés et qu'il l'abreuverait à chaque fois de ce genre de discours. Néanmoins, comme le jeune homme avait mentionné que son plus grand rêve dans la vie était d'être gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Son ambition avait plu à l'ensorceleur de métaux.

La première année, néanmoins, l'équipe de Gryffondor dut s'avouer vaincue devant la domination de Serpentard. Olivier avait passé sa dernière visite de l'année à invectiver "cette enflure de Flint" et son équipe de "musclors sans cervelle".

A la rentrée suivante, cependant Dubois était étonnamment revenu enthousiasmé au possible:

- On a un nouvel attrapeur!

- Et c'est cette nouvelle qui te met dans tous tes états? se moqua le vieil homme.

- Attendez, je vous parle de l'attrapeur le plus doué que j'ai jamais vu! Il est à peine en première année et vole déjà mieux que Charlie Weasley lui-même!

- NE PARLE PAS DE LUI!

Olivier porta la main à sa bouche.

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

Bowman avait établi un tabou entre eux: jamais Dubois ne devait parler de Charlie Weasley.

- Mais, poursuivit-il, ce nouvel attrapeur a un talent incroyable!

- Un élève de première année, tu as dit? Comment est-ce possible?

- McGonagall l'a autorisé à faire partie de l'équipe. Elle a autant envie de moi d'humilier les Serpentard!

La directrice de Gryffondor remonta un peu dans l'estime de Bowman, Si tant est qu'une femme pouvait espérer recevoir de l'estime du vieux misogyne.

- Il s'appelle Harry Potter, précisa Olivier.

Bowman en fut content. Avec un père tel que James, le nouveau Potter ne pouvait qu'être doué.

- Alors, Dubois, tu vas remporter la Coupe cette année, j'espère?

- Aucun doute! fit-il en levant le pouce en signe de victoire. Je vais le harceler de vos conseils jusqu'à ce qu'il me menace de sa baguette!

Mais la fin d'année fut aussi décevante pour le jeune homme. Potter avait décidé de faire l'imbécile et s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Une histoire de sauvetage du monde, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bowman n'avait pas pu démêler toute l'affaire entre les récriminations de Dubois et les murmures fanatiques des autres tableaux à l'égard du nouveau héros.

L'année suivante ne fut pas non plus couronnée de succès, la compétition de Quidditch ayant été annulée pour cause d'ouverture d'une Chambre habitée par un monstre. Cette fois-là, Dubois avait bien failli partir à la recherche du monstre lui-même pour lui faire sa fête.

Enfin, alors qu'Olivier entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard, il se jura de ne pas laisser quoi que ce fût l'empêcher de tenir la Coupe entre ses mains. Et quand une bande de Détraqueurs interrompit le match contre Poufsouffle et faillit tuer son attrapeur vedette, Dubois envisagea de s'auto-envoyer un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Mais en ce jour de juin 1994, alors que Bowman Wright songeait qu'il faisait décidément trop ringard dans sa robe de soirée avec laquelle on l'avait représenté, il vit arriver le jeune capitaine arborant l'air le plus heureux qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

- On a... on a... gagné!

Et il brandit la Coupe, signe de ses dernières paroles. Bowman en resta muet.

De ce fait, leur dernière conversation fut sans doute la plus silencieuse qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Après s'être un peu remis, Dubois signala qu'il était engagé dans l'équipe réserve de Flaquemare. Ce à quoi Bowman répondit:

- Seulement l'équipe réserve?

Ils se séparèrent en bons termes, quoique le tableau fut excédé lorsque Dubois lui expliqua que l'année suivante il n'y aurait sans doute pas de Quidditch, d'après McGonagall.

- Espèce de sale bonne femme!

Il passa donc une année seul à se demander si l'attrapeur Potter serait capitaine l'année suivante. Mais personne ne vint le trouver. Il apprit par le bouche à cadre des portraits de Poudlard que c'était une fille qui avait été nommée capitaine par McGonagall.

- Espèce de...

Le reste était d'une telle grossièreté que même les murs de Poudlard tremblèrent. Il passa donc une année à ruminer sur l'inutilité des femmes dans la société sorcière, lui-même n'ayant jamais été marié et s'en portant très bien, merci.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en plein milieu de l'été suivant, il vit arriver Albus Dumbledore lui-même dans sa cachette.

- Albus? Merlin, ça doit bien faire une siècle que je ne t'avais plus vu, jeune casse-cou!

- Comment allez-vous, Bowman? Toujours le meilleur conseiller de Gryffondor?

- Toujours, Albus! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu directeur de cette école, une bien belle carrière! Évidemment, tu aurais pu entrer chez les Pies de Montrose comme je te l'avais suggéré...

- Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas?

En vérité, Bowman avait toujours su que Dumbledore ne se destinait pas au Quidditch professionnel. Il était trop doué dans d'autres domaines. Il ne lui avait donc pas trop tenu rigueur. Enfin, juste un peu.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, fit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Je viens vous prévenir que j'ai nommé moi-même Harry Potter capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Bien ça! s'enthousiasma le tableau. Tu as enfin torpillé cette harpie de McGonagall!

- Voyons, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a réussi à crier plus fort que vous quand elle était capitaine de Gryffondor et qu'elle avait trouvé votre cachette malgré les maléfices anti-membres-du-sexe-faible que ça fait d'elle une harpie.

Bowman n'émit qu'un "Groumph" ennuyé pour toute réponse.

- Cependant, continua Albus, je dois vous dire que Harry ne viendra jamais vous voir.

- Mais... POURQUOI? s'écria le tableau.

- Je crois qu'il ne serait pas sage qu'il rencontre l'ensorceleur de métaux qui a travaillé de concert avec Nicolas Flamel sur la Pierre Philosophale, alors qu'un Mage Noir semble parvenir à entrer dans ses pensées.

Le reste de la conversation tourna autour des arguments les plus stupides que pouvait trouver Bowman pour faire changer d'avis cette tête de mule de Dumbledore. Mais, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà appris lorsque celui-ci était capitaine, personne ne pouvait influencer sur les décisions d'Albus.

Le tableau passa donc les deux années suivantes à inventer les insultes les plus injurieuses qu'il put trouver à l'égard d'Albus, de Flamel et de ce Voldemachinchose. Il entendit que Potter avait remporté la Coupe à chaque fois sans son aide, et cela ne fit que décupler sa colère de ne pas pouvoir le rencontrer.

Cela alla de mal en pis lorsqu'il entendit deux fantômes discuter de l'assassinat de Dumbledore et son remplacement par Severus Rogue, un Serpentard! Bowman comprit alors qu'Albus n'avait pas menti en disant que le Mage Noir version Voldemortadelle était une furoncle bien embêtante pour le monde du Quidditch.

Cette année-là, il sentit que le château était malheureux. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ces briques enchantées, mais le manque de Quidditch et de capitaine à conseiller le déprimait.

Alors, lorsqu'un soir il sentit une présence non loin de ses maléfices de protection, sa curiosité le poussa à lever ceux-ci et à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa cachette.

La surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il vit débarquer un groupe de Gryffondor, avec à sa tête une jeune rouquine qui tenait une grande épée dans les mains.

- C'est quoi cette pièce, Ginny? demanda un grand garçon à l'air légèrement niais.

- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée, Neville, répondit la rousse en jetant un regard vers le tableau. Mon frère Charlie m'a parlé de cette pièce.

La soeur de Charlie Weasley! Bowman n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester ni même d'ouvrir la bouche, car Ginny avait déjà repris la parole:

- Ne traînons pas! Je suis sûre que Rogue n'est pas loin de nous et nous devons mettre l'épée de Gryffondor en sûreté.

Le groupe repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Perplexe, Bowman réactiva ses sortilèges de défense. S'il avait bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, le groupe mené par la jeune Weasley venait de voler l'épée de Gryffondor et se cachait du directeur. Le tableau soupira. D'après ce qu'il savait de Rogue - et la somme de ses connaissances lui venait de son pire ennemi James Potter - Rogue n'était pas du genre à laisser échapper une bande d'élèves. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

De fait, il appris par d'autres portraits que la tentative avait échoué. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas longtemps sur le fait qu'une entreprise montée par une femme était nécessairement vouée à l'échec. Plus le temps passait, plus il se prenait à espérer que Voldetruc soit vaincu, afin que les matchs de Quidditch reprennent et qu'il ne se surprenne plus à admirer le courage de cette jeune fille qui avait essayé de s'opposer à l'ordre établi.

Ainsi, lorsque tout Poudlard trembla des fracas de la grande bataille qui se livrait à ses portes et que Bowman lui-même entendit le Mage Noir ordonner à Harry Potter de se livrer, il croisa les doigts de toutes ses forces de portrait peint à l'huile et souhaita ardemment que Voldeterre s'étouffe avec un Cognard.

Et son voeu se réalisa. Enfin, en moins imagé qu'avec le Cognard, mais le résultat fut le même. La vie reprit son cours normal, Bowman put continuer à conseiller les capitaines de Gryffondor, à détester les femmes et les Serpentard.

Vingt-deux ans après ces évènements, alors qu'il pestait contre le petit James Potter numéro deux (deux fois plus petit, deux fois plus d'emmerdements) parce qu'il venait lui rendre visite chaque jour que Merlin avait fait, il entendit du bruit dans le passage secret.

- JAMES POTTER JUNIOR, JE TE PRÉVIENS QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION DE ME DÉPLACER DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE DE GRYFFONDOR POUR QUE TU PUISSES ME HARCELER VINGT-QUATRE HEURES SUR VINGT-QUATRE!

Mais c'est un autre énergumène qui se présenta devant lui. Par tous les démons de Poudlard: un Serpentard!

- Je vois que vous portez mon frère dans votre coeur, fit-il avec un ricanement.

- Fiche-le camp d'ici, sale serpent!

- Alors, comme ça c'est vous qui aidez l'équipe de Gryffondor à remporter tous ses matchs? Je me présente: Albus Potter.

- Je t'ai dit de déguerpir!

- Mon frère va être vert de rage quand il saura que j'ai découvert son petit secret... murmura le Serpentard Potter.

- Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Va-t-en! s'emporta le tableau.

- Oui, tout de suite. Mais avant, je veux laisser une trace de mon passage pour que James comprenne qu'il n'arrivera pas à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Pas contre moi.

Il sortit un pinceau et un pot de peinture de sa poche et s'approcha de Bowman avec l'air de celui qui va faire un mauvais coup. Le tableau eut beau protester, cela fut fait. Depuis ce jour, Bowman Wright ne porta plus sa robe de bal démodée.

Car il était à présent paré de l'uniforme de Serpentard.

* * *

**J'ai essayé de respecter le canon au maximum, malgré les problèmes de continuité de la chronologie de J.K. Rowling. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée quelque part!**

**Ah et sorry pour mon humour pourri, il est vraiment tard **

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu! Bisous!**

_**Loufoca**_


	4. Bal de Noël

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Peut-être que certains d'entre vous vont être déçus en voyant que ce n'est pas une update d'Eternal Snow que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Ce sera pour bientôt (si si jvous jure) mais en attendant voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit en février!**

**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange HP Valentin. Il était destiné à Owlie Wood, en réponse à sa demande d'une histoire sur Olivier Dubois.**

**Il n'a pas encore été crossposté sur Dieux du Stade parce que j'ai promis à Owlie une courte suite qui pourrait arriver bientôt.**

**NOTE: cette histoire est basée sur l'histoire d'Owlie "June Tierney's diary" que je vous recommande chaudement!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Bal de Noël**

- _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells , jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Oh... _

- LA FERME! hurla Olivier planqué dans son canapé à la chorale qui s'époumonait au dehors.

Ça n'allait pas améliorer son image de marque, ce comportement d'ours agressif. Mais en tant que gardien réserve de l'équipe de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois n'avait pas d'image de marque. En fait il n'avait pas d'image tout court. Et c'était tant mieux, comme ça il pouvait passer le jour de Noël vautré en pyjama à manger les restes que sa mère n'avait pas manqué de lui refiler la veille au soir, à déprimer sur ses cadeaux atrocement ennuyeux et à se la rejouer Boire et Déboires version Whisky Pur Feu - sans la fille.

Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

- Groumpf!

Plus de Whisky, déjà. Il fallait dire qu'en bon célibataire de type masculin, il ne faisait les courses que lorsqu'il ne restait qu'un morceau de fromage à moitié vert dans le frigidaire. Tant pis, il devait bien y avoir une bouteille d'alcool traînant quelque part.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en titubant légèrement. La gueule de bois allait être sévère le lendemain, ce qui était exactement le but recherché. En passant devant la table, il jeta un oeil noir au parchemin qui y était mollement étendu. Une lettre des jumeaux Weasley, posée à côté de leur cadeau de Noël qu'Olivier n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir. Peut-être quand il serait totalement bourré et inconscient du danger.

_Joyeux Noël le vieux! Ici George Weasley!_

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Fred et George ne l'appelaient plus que "le vieux". C'était absolument agaçant!

_Alors, comment se passe ta vie de superstar du Quidditch? Je parie que tu as passé ton __réveillon avec de superbes créatures!_

Olivier repensa à sa tante Bertha et à son oncle Wilfried. De superbes spécimens d'obésité et de mauvais goût, oui!

J'_espère que tu penseras à nous la prochaine fois que tu ramèneras une brochette de mannequins, les copains c'est fait pour ça! De notre côté, on a enfin trouvé comment utiliser le surplus de pâte à gélatine qu'on a volé dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ouvre le paquet qui __accompagne ce mot, tu ne seras pas déçu._

D'où le fait qu'Olivier n'avait pas osé toucher au fameux cadeau.

_Ce soir, c'est le fameux Bal de Noël, à cause du Tournoi et tout ça. Fred me dit de te dire qu'il y va avec Angelina et qu'il compte en profiter. Mais je sais qu'au fond c'est moi qu'elle aime plus que tout et... Aïe! Mon frangin adoré vient de manifester sa désapprobation de manière assez quidditchesque - si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Il n'aurait jamais dû engager les jumeaux comme batteurs. Jamais!

_Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour nous montrer tes fameux talents de danseur! Tu aurais pu nous refaire le coup de la Polka inventée quand tu as appris que Flint redoublait son année._

Apprendre que le Serpentard qu'il maudissait par dessus tout devait recommencer une année parce qu'il était trop bête pour réussir ses examens restait l'un des plus beaux moments de la vie d'Olivier.

_Allez, je te laisse capitaine, ne nous oublie pas hein quand tu seras plus célèbre que Gwenog Jones!_

_Forge et Gred._

Si seulement leur lettre s'était arrêtée là... Mais non:

_PS: Tu as des nouvelles de notre journaliste préférée? On aimerait bien qu'elle écrive un article sur notre sifflet-insulteur, qui va faire des ravages dans les stades de Quidditch!_

Non! Non! Non! Il n'avait pas de ses nouvelles. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi en aurait-il?

Secouant la tête, il se remit à la recherche d'une potentielle bouteille de tort-boyaux en pensant à tous ces élèves qui devaient s'amuser là-bas à Poudlard. Comme l'école lui manquait! La salle commune de Gryffondor, les batailles d'oreiller avec Sean et la guerre sourde contre les Serpentard.

Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vie d'un gardien d'équipe réserve fut aussi frustrante. Les entraînements étaient certes instructifs, mais il n'y avait aucune pression, aucun enjeu. C'est à peine s'il avait disputé quelques matchs amicaux contre les équipes réserves des autres grands clubs. On était loin de l'opposition constante qui régnait à Poudlard.

- Ahhh!

Enfin, il venait de sortir du fond d'un placard quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'alcool. Il déboucha la bouteille et renifla d'un air soupçonneux. De la noix de coco. Il détestait ça. Probablement une liqueur moldue qui traînait là depuis... depuis... Depuis.

Pour éviter de trop réfléchir, il avala une lampée et grimaça.

- Pouah!

C'était aussi mauvais que ça en avait l'air. Néanmoins il ramena la bouteille dans le salon avec lui. Il se rassit - ou plutôt s'avachit - dans le canapé et but une autre gorgée.

- A la santé des gens heureux et de leur bal pourri!

De toute façon, s'il avait encore été à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas assisté à ce bal. Ou alors en compagnie d'une greluche stupide et il aurait passé la soirée à s'ennuyer. Comme toutes ces sauteries auxquelles il avait assisté en tant que membre de l'équipe réserve de Flaquemare. Parce que le Quidditch professionnel, c'était dix pour cent de talent et le reste de marketing. D'esprit sportif et de passion, on n'en parlait que dans les quotidiens sportifs. Et il ne les lisait plus.

L'amertume emplit sa bouche, surpassant l'arôme entêtant de coco. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait subtilisé à sa grand-même au cours du repas de la soirée précédente. La vieille sorcière en avait de toute façon toute une cartouche à sa disposition. Bizarrement, la nicotine moldue diminuait les effets néfastes de la maladie magique qui grignotait peu à peu son cerveau. D'un sort prononcé à la va-vite, il enflamma une cigarette et savoura la piqûre envahissait sa gorge.

- Quelle déchéance, murmura-t-il.

Il tira encore quelques bouffées puis regarda le reste se consumer dans l'assiette qui s'était improvisée cendrier. Malgré lui, toutes ses pensées le ramenaient vers elle. Leur première cigarette dans le jardin de sa mère à elle, pendant que le beau-père du moment - le type des impôts, c'était quoi son nom déjà? - était sensé les surveiller.

- Ah, oui, Edouard! Le type qui détestait qu'on parle de Quidditch.

Ils avaient trouvé détestable cette habitude moldue d'avaler de la fumée et ils avaient bien ri de se voir tour à tour suffoquer et faire semblant d'apprécier. Leurs discussions passionnées et leurs rêves lui manquaient.

Après la sortie de Poudlard, tout était allé de travers pour lui. Son boulot de rêve qui s'était transformé en mascarade de sport. Son travail à elle, journaliste sportive, qui l'épanouissait visiblement. Et tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

Et puis il y avait eu l'article.

Ce jour-là il était déprimé. L'entraînement n'avait pas eu lieu pour une obscure histoire de photos de mode à réaliser avec l'attrapeur. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était dans l'équipe et ses illusions s'étaient envolées depuis belle lurette. Il en voulait au monde entier et elle avait été là pour l'écouter déballer les dessous des clubs professionnels, autour d'une bière. Une semaine plus tard, en première page du Sorcier Volant, on retrouvait ses confessions montées en épingle et amplifiées.

Personne à Flaquemare n'avait compris d'où était venue la fuite, heureusement pour lui. Mais il lui en avait voulu et n'avait pas écouté son extravagante histoire d'éditeur peu scrupuleux et de menaces de renvoi. Il avait refusé de la revoir. Elle disait certainement la vérité mais il avait pris cet article comme une trahison. Et avait regretté son attitude bien amèrement depuis.

Elle lui manquait, celle avec qui il faisait la paire et qui aurait trouvé le ton juste pour se moquer de ses imbéciles de Poudlard et de leur bal minable, de leurs amourettes factices et de leur jus de citrouille. Elle aurait pensé à apporter suffisamment de Whisky pour eux deux et l'aurait empêché de finir le paquet de cigarettes.

A moitié saoul, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle aurait cru que c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait dire des bêtises. Comme d'habitude, il n'aurait pas osé insister et se serait contenté de s'endormir sur son épaule. Ça aurait été la soirée parfaite.

Il secoua la tête et vida d'un trait le reste de la bouteille. Il attendit de sentir l'atroce breuvage descendre dans son estomac et alluma une autre cigarette. Puis une autre. Et encore une.

Et soudain, il réalisa.

- Je suis absolument pathétique...

A la limite du coma éthylique, il agrippa le combiné du téléphone moldu qu'elle lui avait acheté lors de son emménagement et essaya tant bien que mal de coordonner sa vue pour composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. La sonnerie retentit, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin:

- Allô?

- Allô, June? C'est Olivier.

* * *

**Une petite review?**


End file.
